James Earl Carter
|kanji= ジェームズ アール カーター |rōmaji= Jeemuzu Aaru Kaataa |alias= William Shakespeare (ウィリアム シャケスピアー, Wiriamu Shakesupiaa) |race= Satyr |gender= Male |age= 120 (Physically 22) |height= 176 cm (5'9") |weight= 73 kg (160 lbs) |birthday= May 29 |eyes= Black |hair= Black |blood type= AB |affiliation= Carter Herb Company |previous affiliation= |mark location= Heel |occupation= Buisnessman |previous occupation= |team= |previous team= |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations= |status= Alive |relatives= |counterpart= |magic= Bardic Magic Green Magic Archive Requip Transformation |curse= |weapons= |manga debut= |anime debut= |game debut= |japanese voice= |english voice= |image gallery= put yes if the character has a gallery, and leave it blank if they don't }} James Earl Carter (ジェームズ アール カーター, Jeemuzu Aaru Kaataa) is Bard renown for his musical expertise and talents. Having served the noble courts of for half a decade, James lived in the upper echelons of Fiorian Society. However, after playing witness to a negotiation between the nobility to gentrify an entire section of Crocus, James learned of the corruption within their monarchy. Unable to continue working under immoral people, he denounced them, and retreated from his well-bred life. Choosing to become a traveling philanthropist, James explores the entirety of Fiore using his talents to better the lives of the people around him. However, in an attempt to discredit his work, the agents of the nobility have discredited his existence as a myth, and actively oppose his mission resulting in him being branded with the epithet The Mad Bard ( きがへん バード, Kigahen Baado). Although the nobility have tried to uncover his documents detailing his birth, in an attempt to blackmail him, they have discovered that no such documents exist. Unbeknownst to a majority of human society, James is not , but is a Satyr. Born as Ferivar Kutaeminbeb as the son of a Nymph princess and chief of a tribe of Satyrs, he was raised in Elven territory alongside elves, satyrs, nymphs, centaurs, and a variety of other mythological creatures who stray away from the much more destructive, and corrupt humans. While forbidden from interacting with human, James broke this taboo when an injured wandered entered their territory. He secretly nursed her back to health, however he was uncovered by his parents. Despite his nobility, they could do nothing as he admitted to openly breaking their most treasured law, and thus he was penalized to the highest order. Exiled from his homeland, he changed his name, and entered human society. Appearance It is highly probable that if you asked any individual person to draw a hero it would take the form of a muscular man with striking, long blonde hair dripping down his shoulders. His blue eyes pierce through the world like sapphire, and his smile illuminates the plains of the world. If anyone was asked to draw James, despite his savior-like disposition and status, it may be the exact opposite. Unlike the warriors of mythological tales, James was not blessed with particularly divine features. In the eyes of many, he differs very little in appearance than average citizens of Fiore and it makes him difficult to distinguish in large crowds. Yet, despite most of man's attempts to separate themselves from others, James does not mind being pulled by part of the flow; he derives his self worth from within and he holds everyone's own worth against his, thus James cares very little for appearance. To him, everyone is beautiful: murderers, obese people, blondes, brunettes, men, etc. Befitting his uncaring theme, James’ possesses a slick, black hair that is rather un-kept and uncombed. Through genetics and genetics alone does it not defy gravity, yet there is an obvious hint that he cares very little, if at all, for its appearance. Yet, the lack of effort is almost comforting; it exudes a lack of formality, authority, blissful ignorance, but above all it illuminates upon a sort of self-confidence that seemingly allows him to defy the current of society itself. When they question his resolve, all it takes is a single glance into his sanpaku Eyes—a condition in which the iris does not take up the entire vertical plane of one’s eyes, thus the sclera (white part of the eye) above or below are visible and is often seen in people who have abused drugs, alcoholics, mentally insane people, or people who generally have experienced extreme hardship—to quell their inquiries. He has fought against the tides of the tsunamis, the gales of the storms; he knows pain and fears not even, but through his struggles it is visible that he has gained an appreciating for the life that he has and it is that which is comforting. His compassion and idealism is what ensures the survival of that glistening smile that dwells upon his visage which has yet to falter. It is a physical expression that incites every fortunate soul who lay their eyes upon it. Thus, when it does falter, his glare is only that more meaningful and powerful. Though, his glare is as scarce as fresh water in the ocean. Generally, James is fairly approachable and his physique compliments that aspect of his life. Whereas most people are intimidated by another's stature, either through instinct or insecurities, James has been blessed with a height that allows him to do no such thing; he is average. In addition, relative to the average mage—sorcerers must dedicate a great deal of time to honing their physical bodies to strengthen the level of magic they are able to use, James' own muscular build isn't much different. Because of the time he spent living among the Satyrs during his efforts to find a cure, James' has adopted an unparalleled appreciation for life, yet with each passing moment that he spent alongside the nature spirits the more he seemed to be pulled away from the mesmerizing norms of stardom including fashion. The materials require to form clothes have origins in either plant or animal contribution and sacrifice. Thus, James clothes are built for comfort and utility and sacrifice fashion. One of his more recognizable outfits—it being recognizable because other than three business suits and one tuxedo it the only outfit that he has—is composed of a brown-turtleneck, a full-bodied, brown, a leather harness at his hip that is host to a messenger bag that rest at his side. On the each arm he sports two metal bracers that extend from his wrist to 3/4th of his elbow. His cargo pants are a different hues of green and his boots follow a similar scheme, or are either a dark black. Most notably, he wears a flawless hooded cape coat that grazes the tips of his ankles, or the very start of his boots which is normally left unzipped even in the coldest of winters. Despite wearing the same outfit everyday they do not smell, nor do they show any signs of extreme wear with the exception of a large, oaken staff that is always in his possession which displays signs of fatigue with its fading, but unchipped, wood. It is not for nought that this same outfit accompanies him everyday; its magical presence masks his own magical identity. Through genetics, as his mother was a Nymph and his father a Satyr, James was born as one of these nature spirits. When he does not suppress his appearance, James appears to the world as the hero that he is thought of as: he possesses short, sandy blonde hair with a single strand that reaches towards his chest, a smile whose radiance matches the sun, two goat-like ears and relatively large black horns protruding from the top of his head. Uniquely—it is thought because he is a direct descendent of Pan as he was one of the only Satyrs who had goat features on all portions of his body—James' upper body is covered in sandy blonde fur with the exception of his hands, which surprisingly are human, his ventral cavity (stomach, abdomen, etc..) and his face. With the exception for that noticeable difference, James is extremely similar to other Satyrs in comparison; he has furry, brown legs with hooves as feet and a long, furry goat tail. Harshul Gallery.jpg|James unleashing his magic. Harshul at his Wedding.jpg|James' post wedding reception. Harshul Gallery Two.jpg|James exploring the world. Harshul Gallery Four.jpg|James scolded by his wife. Harshul Gallery Three.jpg|James appreciating the beauty that is nature. The_Glare_of_a_madman_.jpg|James' devilish glare. Personality Without a doubt, James is one of the more charismatic, and pleasing individuals that any person may ever come about in their lives. He is everything that a savior is: charismatic, courageous, compassionate, relentless, humble, noble, strong, wise, faithful, just to name a few. It are his words that move the world into action and inspire the people of Fiore to pursue their dreams. It are his words that reach into the abyss of their spirits and illuminates their coldest memories with a warming light. James is laden with the burdens of the world; the people revere him as their hero, yet, he loves nothing more holding the weight of the universe upon his shoulders. Yet, despite his charisma, James is far from an extrovert. Though he adores meeting new people, he requires periods of self-reflection, and it is not the people around him who drive him to do better, but it is himself. When he receives a letter of gratitude from a family, he does not look to that letter for confidence, but to his own spirit; he adores being called a savior, not for the fame, but for a self-recognition that he is having a positive effect on society. It is because of his introverted nature that James does not take offense to the words and/or actions of others. It is rare that his smile ever falters from his lips, and even rarer to find him visibly upset or angered. Thus, whereas many live under the common axiom an eye for an eye, James rejects such notions on the premise that an eye for an eye only makes the whole world blind. As a result of his pacifism, James does not believe in battle, and has produce several works of philosophical text contending military action, and the notion of countries even possessing an active armed force. He believes that every life is precious—he is a vegetarian because of it—and works to preserve, and enlighten, any life that he comes across, supported only by his willingness to create two plants for each one that his corporation sacrifices in their studies. Stemming from his opinion of life, James, indirectly, sees the good in the soul of everyone he encounters and disregards previous mistakes of the past no matter how heinous they may be. He is forgiving, and only such, for holding any vengeance in his heart would be a contradiction of his entire existence. James heavily opposes the idea of nations. He criticizes the innate idea of separation as the cause of violence, and destruction, for it gives people reason to refuse aid to one another. Extensively, he does not like the idea of competition, regardless of how friendly for the same reason. Even more extensively, James heavily dislikes big businesses and corporation for their unwillingness to offer their aid and services for cheaper, as they often try to outdo their rivals, and was one of the reasons that he went into business. His products are generally inexpensive allowing even the poorest farmers to afford them in bulk, which has led to a domination in the market, since his resources do not need to be bought, but, gratitude of his green magic, can instead be created. Directly, this has caused the fall of larger corporations, and upon their brink of destruction James offers to assimilate them into his own company so that they may remain employed. While this doesn't result in the destruction of the business, it does eliminate the notion of competition as it unifies them under a single banner. For such reason, James has accumulated a great deal of enemies in the industries who believe him to be a threat to their enterprise. In truth, he is, and his desire to be such a threat is what makes him deadly to businesses. It is because of this ability to destroy monopolies that people consider James highly intelligent, and again, truthfully he is. By nature, James is a scholar and artisan; it was what ultimately saved him from a untimely death. He believes that through knowledge that the world can be changed and that society can advance. For James, materializing that knowledge into a product is his ultimate form of expression. His intelligence, passions, desires and effort can be seen through the things he creates. Undoubtedly, he believes that the same emotions are expressed in the works of others too, and that is what he has always been drawn too. He travels the world courageously in desires of finding ancient relics of the past to discern the thoughts of our ancestors; he is an adventurer, and nothing less than one. There is nothing less exciting than discovering the unknown and bringing his discoveries back to the world to share with others in hopes of enlightening and inspiring them to bring their passions to life in a similar manner. His love for illuminating the minds of everyone around him is evident by his travels across the world to speak to audiences about his theories, his philosophies and discoveries. Though, it is his curiosity as a scholar that has garnered him praise from several of his colleagues. Where many have nightmares of venturing, James happily agrees and plunges into the abyss headfirst. Testing himself as a human being is exciting, and is an activity that has left him on the brink of death many times. James, even in the presence of the golden gates of heaven, or the fiery pits of hell, is truly unflappable. Unexcitingly, some of his fearlessness originates from his confidence in his own abilities. In truth, it is a form of arrogance; he has an unprecedented credence that his way is the most just and that his intelligence and magic are enough to get him there. As a child, James has always been successful and his discovery of a drug capable of curing the tumor only fed his ego. Yet, although he has a strong conviction of his own self worth, James is not above praising the skills of anyone else; he believes others to be equally intelligent, and powerful as he. More or less, James faith lies in all of humankind, believing man holds the power to either bring destruction, or to bestow peace upon the world. Naturally, it is this exact reason that James thinks that mankind must be excessively responsible and cautious in their actions. He does not make excuses for himself or others. Having been on the verge of death, James understands that making excuses rarely changes the situations. He was forced to accept the negative aspects of his life and better them himself by turning the negatives into positive, or by ridding himself of any negativity. Complaining, in his perspective, is for people who do not possess the capabilities to better themselves, and because he believes that everyone is capable of improving that complaining is a waste of energy. James finds it completely implausible that many want success and other rewards in life, but refuses to put in the necessary work and sacrifices to do so and when they do not reach their goals, they blame everyone else. His motto is simple: what each and every person strives for is what they deserve, nothing more and nothing less. Despite being a scholar and having an uncontended faith in humanity, James is highly religious and is devoted to his . Like his fellow followers, he does not believe in hiding from ones sins, but instead atoning for them by helping others. As a result, lying is highly intolerable, regardless of reason (though the exception of telling small children false truths examples being the existence of the Tooth Fairy, and Santa Claus). He emphasizes honor and integrity; If he tells someone that he will do something, then he will do it. He puts himself through great lengths to fulfill his promises and disregards difficulty in his pursuit. More so than his disdain for liars, what James demonstrates is a powerful loyalty. In fact, one of James' more fatal flaws is his devotion to others. For a friend, he would quite literally sacrifice the world; he refuses to walk over the corpses' of his comrades and does his best to ensure that he is the first to take upon the pains of the world so that they don't have too. As a direct result of his faith, it is impossible for James to believe that one is truly sinless, including himself. He accepts his sins and embraces them, though by helping others does he feel cleansed. Despite popular belief, James is not perfect; he is a pervert by definition, though he credits his perversion to his nature as a scholar. Most of his literary collection, aside from his various works of philosophy and mythological stories, are indeed rather perverted magazines. He is fortunate enough to possess traits that allow him to acquire what he wants. Aside from being charismatic, most people adore a witty individual. As a scholar, and one who has done his research, James is very witty, capable of coming up with jokes that will make people laugh without trying too hard. He employs his witty humor by using multiple strategies. The first is laughing at himself. By poking himself, people often realize how self assertive and comfortable he is with himself and will generally be more comfortable around him. The second strategy is being capable of joking with a large variety of people. Depending on the personality of the group, James often changes the content and offensive nature of his jokes accordingly. Because most younger people often display more offense attitudes, to the ignorance that they have because of the lack of experience, He will use more offensive jokes within that group setting. However, with older people, he uses less offensive jokes and ensuring that they generate a small, but genuine chuckle from his audience. The third and final strategy James employs is timing. Because different times calls for different levels of seriousness, he very rarely continuously tell jokes, instead waiting for the perfect time to employ them. Though he is perverted, since his marriage, which (To him) is a promise of faithfulness, James will not make sexual contact with any other than his wife regardless of the circumstances. History Early Childhood Born into the ancient lands of Elbaf, a kingdom residing to the north of Pergrande, as the child of a Nymph princess and a Satyr chief, the fairy tales that human children read from the creases of a book, Ferivar lived. He played with the dwarves, sat and met with the Dopplers of the myths, pulled on the ears of the other elven children. He, with his mythic comrades, lived in peaceful harmony in the very core of the natural, magical world, far outside the cities of Fiore, deep in their unexplored woodlands of the northern continent. Such was reality for him, and frankly boring. What he wanted and hoped for were to explore the cities that he had overheard the swallows preach about as they flew over them. Yet, unfortunately, such was discouraged by his tribe. Those dreams were his parent’s nightmares, and, like them, who at one point in time desired the same, was simply discouraged about venturing into human civilization. When he became of age, Ferivar, heir to his father’s throne, was taught the magic of his people. He studied under his father’s mentor, an ancient elf who had studied magics from across the globe. He learned quickly, in part because the first magic that he was taught was archive, so that he could magically store what he experienced. Yet, magic was not what all he was meant to learn, and it wasn’t. He was taught the history of his people. How his ancestor Pan had served as a liason between the man and people, and how the satyrs waged war against the dragons for their mistreatment of mankind. Ultimately, it details that they were betrayed by their human kin and hunted, forcing them into hiding, and it was for that they stayed away from people forever. However, Ferivar found it difficult to blame the people for their past actions. The elves of this realm had waged war against the elves of another, and had even attempted to conquer the satyr tribes themselves. Though, that history had seemed forgotten, evident by his parent’s reluctance to teach it to the remainder of his tribe, just as the unique magics that he was taught. He had discovered that his parents, and the other nobles of the tribe, utilized knowledge to remain in power. They held access to the strongest magics, possessors of the deepest annals of history. Whether the people were truly content with their rule, Ferivar was entirely uncertain, but he was taught that he wasn’t to care either, for they ruled with might, and rumors of being direct descendants of their lord Pan directly. It was why Ferivar was destined to marry his first cousin, and like all the other things he was taught, he wasn’t supposed to even think about it, and he for a while, he didn’t. Alas, the misfortune that befalls any prince befell Ferivar; a human, wounded, wandered into his woodland territory. Without his help, the being would’ve surely perished, and, despite the laws of his tribe that forbade human contact, Ferivar, having learnt to be altruistic, charismatic, and loving, in part because of his ties to nature and through nurture as a king, he took the person in and healed them. Yet, he was discovered quickly by a member of his tribe who ousted him for the traitor he was. While his royal nature would have excused him from such crime, should he have lied about the incident and claimed he did no such thing, for who would ever believe a servant over a prince, Ferivar did no such thing. He openly admitted to breaking the law, and criticized the taboo of his tribe publicly during his case. Unfortunately, his parents could do no more. He was stripped of his titles, lands, and exiled from his homeland forever. Journey to the South Synopsis Equipment Coat of the Northern Immortal Although there is no other in the entirety of Fiore, James’ coat is one commonly donned by the people of his homeland who must venture from the confines of their woodlands into human civilization. The coat is a magical item crafted by the elves that serves as a sort of magical barrier separating the wearer from the environment. It provides a natural defense against physical, and some spiritual assaults, though the power of such barrier is entirely dependent on the man who wears it. The coat siphons the ethernano of the individual that wears it, and while for normal individuals such an object would prove dysfunctional, or overall more annoying than useful, for Satyrs it is perfect. Because their race is one who constantly absorbs ethernano, which often drives them to mischief through overstimulation, it drains enough ethernano for them to maintain their manners in human societies allowing them to avoid detection. Thus, for Satyrs, the magical barriers that this coat supplies are often quite powerful. For James’, the power of his magic barrier is so immense that no ordinary person to date has managed to break it with a physical assault. Phantasmal Staff Magical Bag Abilities Natural Abilities : In human myths and stories, Satyrs are commonly thought of as rustic, wine-drinking, woodland gods and spirits. They are sentient pieces of nature that have manifested a physical form, supported by the fact that when they die their bodies become part of the natural world: fauna, flora, and, depending on the strength of the satyr, sometimes entire forest. For such reason, Satyrs have a natural aptitude for magic—the process in which a being connects their spirit to the spirit of nature. Because Satyrs are spirits of nature, their very act of being created is that connection, and thus, even as toddlers, they can perform miracles without much training. This, coupled with their incredible longevity, nearly ensures superiority in comparison to most races in terms of magical aptitude. Descending from a noble line of Satyrs, James was gifted at birth with an enormous supply of ethernano, far outstripping that of even the most talented human mage, and surpassing many of the satyrs, nymphs, and elves of his tribe. Like the rest of his satyrs, James’ magic container is vastly different than that of a human. Whereas it is a container that prevents his ethernano from seeping into the rest of his body, as ethernano in bulk is poisonous to humans, hence the need for a second origin that even limits the amount of ethernano available in their magic containers, James’ magic container is akin to another circulatory system. As a being of magical, divine origins, formed from the very spirit of nature itself from which ethernano is generated, the ethernano serves as a sort of life energy in conjunction with his blood and other bodily fluids. It circulates throughout his body, infusing his organs with its magical presence, providing a great deal more power than a human could otherwise naturally achieve. It is why Satyrs are capable of absorbing ambient ethernano into their own bodies even without being completely drained, for it not being poisonous, means that drenching their organs in ethernano holds no ill weight. Yet, for any Satyr to claim the ability to continuously absorb ethernano would be dangerous, and often they wear limiters to prevent such from occurring in their youth. The very act of continuously absorbing ethernano, which serves as a sort of life energy for Satyrs, causes extreme growth of various gates within the body, causing mood swings, and other behaviors that are unacceptable to most societies. In part, their overabsorption of ethernano is the direct cause for their ithyphalliccy, and drinking and lusting themselves away is how the species copes with their over stimulation of magical energy, and is thus why they find it truly difficult to live in tandem with other organizations. Like his race, James’ even moreso due to his heritage, wears physical limiters that prevent the bulk of his power from seeping through his pores that allows him to focus it to prevent widespread destruction from singing a single lullaby. Though, while most beings with incredible magical power wreak havoc, such is a foreign concept to satyrs. Since magic is an action as simple as breathing to them, Satyrs, from birth, are experienced with using it. While younger satyrs are often the cause of the more dangerous magical phenomenon, for the most part, controlling one’s ethernano becomes an instinct so practiced and common that such mistakes are outright scarce, or, in some horrible event, the acts of destruction are not mistakes. James, having studied under elven masters since being brought into this world, does not make these mistakes. When his magical aura is summoned onto the battlefield, it is not responsible for cracking the earth, causing earthquakes, bringing down storms, or any of the sort. Where he walks, the sound of music accompanies: a heavenly harp plucked melodically, the thunderous roar of timpani, the fanfare of brass, just to name a few. For those around him, it is not uncommon to mistake the music that announces his arrival as his magical power. There is a strength, a grace, a nervousness, an excitement, etc., in his aura and those unfortunate, or fortunate enough to be exposed find their minds flushed with those emotions. Superb Tracker: Those that come to know the Satyrs hear tales of rustic, merry and a passionate race of woodland folk that drink, frolic, and play music. Yet, because of these tales, many seldom know the truth of the other side of Satyrs: the warriors of nature. When the gods bred with the mortals of this realm, it was not they who searched for their Halfling children, nor did they task themselves the responsibility of protecting them in their youth. Instead, they asked the Satyrs to guard and find their children. Thus, for millennia, Satyrs have been the shield and sword for the god’s children, protecting them from their parent’s supernatural enemies. They are monster slayers for hire, and thus have been blessed by Nature, and have been molded by evolution, to fight against the demons and dangers that invade our realm. However, before they can protect, the Satyrs must first find. Because of their animal-like qualities, enhanced by the presence of ethernano in their body, Satyrs have a keen sense of smell which has aided them in all their aspects of life. By extension, this has allowed their race to detect the scents of any other creatures approaching, long before they are in any danger. However, underground their sense of smell is left moot as everything reeks of rotting corpses and death. Because Satyrs do not bury their dead, as when one dies they are converted into a plant to continue nourishing the land, and since exposure to humans have been limited for centuries, they do not know that mortals bury their dead. Thus, they believe the smell of corpses to be monsters waiting to ambush them. James, although he has lived among humankind for a few years, still does not understand the custom of burying one's body upon death, and continues to share that fear of the underground world that the rest of his kind possesses. Animal Communication: Having origins as nature spirits, Satyrs find it very easy to transverse with other species very close to that of the natural world. They are very capable of speaking with almost all of nature's wonderful creatures with ease as they seem to magically possess the ability to speak in each species' native tongue. While many believe humans to have branched away from mother nature during their technological revolution, the act of harnessing the earth's products, such as the rubbers, oil, gasoline, plastics, etc., itself has brought them closer to the world than they ever could have imagined. As a result, Satyrs are capable of understanding the common tongue of human beings as well, even if they refuse to directly converse with them. James does not to spend time learning languages as he moves from one area to another, as his ethernano naturally shifts the words he saying into a form capable of interpretation to his crowd. He could speak before thousands of people whom all bear their own language, and simultaneously all could understand what he was saying. However, although he is capable of understanding and speaking with these creatures, does not automatically make them willing. He has been denied answers by nature's kindest animals, birds, snails, toads, and even butterflies, on a variety of occasions. Unusual Digestive System: Being fragments of the earth's spirit incarnate into a physical form, Satyrs are naturally in tune with nature. Culturally, the are vegetarians for they do not find the need to consume other animals to fulfill their dietary needs. James is capable of eating grass, wood, and other plants without harm. However, exclusive to his kind is the ability to devour and derive nourishment from recyclable materials. Magical Skills Bardic Magic Bardic Magic (バード魔法, Baado Mahou) is an ancient magic said to have been introduced to society by Satyrs—nature spirits who have a supernatural musical aptitude—though with their self isolation from humanity the magic has become exceptionally rare among people, but it still widely practiced by Satyrs and Nymphs (a Satyr's female counterpart). Bardic Magic focuses on the use of music (vocal, instrumental, classical music, poems, odes, string quartets, etc.,) as a medium to cast spells making it a Holder Magic. Magic is defined by its researchers as the phenomenon when the individual spirit connects with the spiritual flow of nature, and that spiritual flow of nature itself is nothing but manifestation of thought and emotion; it is loved, hatred, desires, promises, traditions, beliefs, concepts, just to name a few. As a result, studies have shown that magic is affected by culture, thus entire systems of sorcery are only available to those of certain cultural identities. When the belief, ideas, emotions, etc., matches the same recorded beliefs that exist in the spiritual flow of the universe, then it allows the recipient to manifest the magic that corresponds with their intentions. However, by this rule of magic most mages are typically limited in the amounts of magic that they can access since most people cannot mentally identify with all of beliefs, and emotions of the people who existed before them. To combat this inherent weakness, humanity devised Geomancy or Alchemy which are forms of magic that utilize metaphysical runes that mechanically alters the ethernano in an area and changes it. Thus, in regards to utilizing the magic a caster's intentions are uninvolved and the need to evoke such emotions become void. Yet, despite the versatility of Geomancy, most humans do not practice it for the amount of time it takes to research the runes, and what affects those runes is tremendous. Aside from Geomancy, Bardic Magic is one of the few magics that allows one to transcend the inherent flaw of magic. Yet, in application Geomancy and Bardic Magic could not be any different. With it, the goal of the caster is to use music to evoke or replicate the emotions, beliefs, and cultures to serve as a canal that allows the user to tap into the magics of the universe. For Satyrs, this especially is a useful magic for much of their traditions and beliefs contrast with those of mankind whom are responsible for the creation of a library of magic. Yet, Bardic Magic is only open to a select few of the magical population, as even have proved incapable of accessing its powers. It is a highly specialized form of magic and most practitioners are looked upon as a jack of all trades and masters of none. Because Bardic Magic only serves as a canal to the user's magic, unlike Geomancy that quite literally changes the energies for the caster, the user's skill in controlling those ambient energies of the different schools is perhaps unpracticed, thus while they may be capable of casting such spells the overall power is limited, yet the diversity is without question. The only possible restrain to its versatility is the musical aptitude of the bard. Though, in combat, this magic does not truly serve as an offensive magic. The amount of time it takes to play a song limited the bard's effectiveness in direct combat, and because the overall power of their spells are limited it does very little offensive damage. Instead, they tend to serve as enchanters, or supports to the front-line fighters by accessing spells that bolster the magics, and physical capabilities of their comrades, and/or weakens those traits of the enemy. *'Siluelvaralbe' (Elven for, "A lot of Time"): In a symphonic orchestra, or any musical group, it is the percussive instrument that plays a significant role in monitoring the pace of the band. For such, it is important that a percussion player keeps their own rhythm, and is for such reason that many percussive instruments focus extensively on maintain rhythm instead of altering pitches. He requips a Snare drum and a pair of drumsticks onto his body, James is able to control the perception of time of anyone whose ears fall prey to his tune. By monitoring how the Tempo at which he plays, James is able to increase their perception of time, or slow it depending on the circumstances. However, because this is not a magic capable of altering time itself, unlike the very renown Arc of Time, it does not increase the speed at which such things happen. Instead, should he choose to increase the speed at which someone perceives time, any objects around them will appear inherently slow, causing even speed enhancement techniques to fall short of their illusions, or should he wish to slow someone's perception of time, anything around them will appear inherently faster. Because this spell is based on whomever hears it, comrades themselves are not free from its manipulation. *''' Ele Ve''' (Elven for, "Wet Sky"): Typically, heroic fanfares that detail the journey of a warrior conquering the elements involve storms, nature's incarnate wrath and destructive power. In these musical works, the arrival of the storm is synonymous with the rumble of the Timpani, which itself is an instrument designed to mimic the sound of thunder. By conjuring a Timpani, and the subsequent drum sticks, James is able to invoke a storm upon the natural world itself. The clouds move in response to his rumble, lightning strikes the earth with its wrath, and the thunder mimics the meticulous beating of the timpani. However, similar to a variety of his other spells, the range is only as far as the wind will take it. Thus, the closer one is too the timpani, the strongest the storm, yet the further you get away from the sound, the storm alms itself. Because of how large the percussive instrument is, James is unable to move while playing, thus once he sets it up, he will remain in such location until he finds it necessary to move. By altering rhythms, such as using eighth notes, or whole notes when playing the instrument, James is able to directly control the storm itself, choosing where the lightning strikes, when it strikes, and vice versa. *'Elaf Miemin' (Elven for, "Hungry Hand"): Although outdated by the more modern instrument, the Piano, the Pipe organ has been used for centuries, and even to this day is continuously used in older folk songs. Unlike the piano, the pipe organ drives pressurized air through organ pipes selected via the keyboard. By using this pipe organ, James is able to gather ambient ethernano, and then by designating each teammate of his own to a specific pipe, he is able to use his keyboard to inject them with ethernano, replenishing their reserves. In areas where ethernano is low, he is capable of withdrawing ethernano from his teammates bodies, and is able to distribute it to his teammates accordingly. *'Uk Salif' (Elven for, "Winter Song"): To all the people of Fiore, there exist a day where individuals are remembered to be generous and share what they can with others. In celebration of this fantastic holiday, songs have been passed down for centuries to glorify its existence. The Jingle bell is an instrument that exist in nearly all variations of the tune. In any orchestral piece, the sound of the jingle bell brings forth memories of the snowy dunes o Magnolia, the frozen lakes, and the barren trees. By using these instruments rhythmically, James is able to gather ethernano and condense it, and then release it back into the environment, changing the very state of the world itself. It summons the element of winter itself, bringing forth its snow, its chills, and its cold. Similar to his previous spells, the range at which the spell carries is defined by how far its sound waves travel. However, because the Jingle bell is not a harmonic instrument, nor can it be played in complicated rhythms because of its nature, this spell is not easily controlled. Yet, simultaneously, it Is one of James' strongest spells in term of raw power, provided by its ability to induce blizzards on moment's notice. *'Dar Faefer' (Elven for, "Dragon Sorcery"): Much of human history is tainted by their relationship with the beast that once ruled over them and enslaved their kind. When the Satyrs entered the fray to assist the mortal people, they too found themselves at a disadvantage against their magic. It was when that they chose to create the Ryūteki, a flute made from bamboo whose sound is said to be symbolized by the dragons ascending the heavens, and living upon the earth. The flute itself is held horizontally, and has seven holes, of which when pressed in different sequences are responsible for different pitches. By playing different scales, a set of musical pitches in a defined order, the flute gathers ethernano, compresses it, and transforms it into the desired elemental Dragon Slayer Magic. Because there is an infinite combination of scales that can be made, and have been created, there is no dragon slayer magic outside of James' grasp. However, unlike dragon slayers, James' does not have the luxury of benefiting from this magic nigh constantly. Although powerful, the spell requires an incredible amount of time, as a typical scale with hole notes going up and down takes approximately thirty seconds and thus is not suitable to use in the heat of battle. In addition, because the ethernano is compressed by playing the dragon flute, there is a limited amount of energy, which is determined depending on how many times he repeats a scale. As a result, he must replenish the reservoir of Dragon Slayer Power; the time limit, not including him accessing any elemental techniques, has shown to sit around double the amount of time it takes him to play a scale. In theory, this means if it takes him thirty seconds to play a single scale, then by playing it once, he garners one minute of slayer power. Thus, in actuality, playing it only a single time itself is very inefficient. If he must use it actively in combat, James prefers a minimum a time limit of five minutes. In order to garner that five minutes, he must play the scale five times. *'Tiuta Mellon' (Elven for, "Comfortable Friend"): There are power in words. The ancients have believed in the mysticism of the spoken speech for several millennium, and they have materialized in a form of magic regarding incantations. Although Satyrs are naturally experienced in Bardic Magic, only the tribe's head are aware of this spell for its sheer power. Instead of using specific words to compress ethernano, James, by altering his meter—an indication of rhythm in poetry based on the accentuation of syllables—can cast his magic. If you walk into a bar filled with music, everyone thumps their feet and bobs their heads in simultaneous motion. Somehow the rhythmic sound grab controls of everyone and forces them to perform the same behaviors synchrony. The power of rhythm seems to boost, and regress cognitive functions depending on its type. Thus, by changing his meter, James is capable of hypnotizing anyone he speaks too. Unlike incantations, which are dependent on the words that are cast, James does not have to speak specific words in an irregular order, but simply the syllabic accents involved, allowing him to disguise it far more than one otherwise would be able too. In truth, he is able to enact this magic in the midst of conversations, and because of his ability to disguise its use or activation, it perhaps makes it once of the most powerful magic in existence. With his magic, he can enter a victim's mind, and provide false experiences to influence them even when he isn't directly speaking to them. It is said a single conversation with James' has the potential to keep an individual enslaved for decades; the nobles of the land, whom have discovered this magic, has used such claims that every word he speaks is nothing but a manipulation and a lie to their advantage in their efforts to criminalize him. *'Meiva Caurena' (Elven for, “Balanced Adventurer”): There is a concept of balance and blending in music that cannot be ignored. Regardless of the skill of the player involved, if there is too much of one sound in any orchestra the music is tainted. If the Trumpet players are squeezing their ear-piercing whole notes louder than the clarinets can play their melody, the integrity of the musical arrangement is compromised by their unwillingness to sit back and let the melody take the reins. It is often for that reason that the musicians, at a young age, are especially taught to listen to one another before all else, to be able to adjust to the sound of their peers playing. Although the Tuba stereotypically is thought of as a particularly loud instrument, the Tuba, in several orchestras is often the basis of the band. It, being the lowest playing instrument, is used as reference for all playing alongside it. While higher notes are noticeably desired, they are useless if they are too loud, or worse, out of tune. Thus, by listening to the Tuba, the base of the musical pyramid of notes, one can actively find better ways to blend to the band, for it is the bottom that ultimately supports the chord being played. As a result, when James plays the Tuba harmonically, usually by holding the lowest note of a scale, preferably the C scale for that is one without flats, nor sharps, he induces balance onto those who listen providing a plethora of effects: curing motion sickness, making It near impossible for anyone to be knocked down or staggered, or should they find themselves momentarily imbalanced they can recover nigh instantly, hanging upside down, being able to effectively use their bodies in areas of changing weightlessness, and, since martial arts often rely on physical stability, increasing the effects of one’s martial arts, just to name a few. *'Vara tel' Seldarine' (Elven for, “Protection”): While a Bard’s spells often require nothing except time, there are few in James’ arsenal that are quick and spontaneous. Said to have been devised by the warriors, not the mages, of the satyr race, this is not a powerful magic. But, unlike most James’ spells, this spell does not require instruments, or some overly complicated pentamer to activate it. All it needs is a three note tune whistled quickly, and is the reason that among Satyr warriors this spell is used the most. It requires no hand gestures, no knowledge of complex magical formulas, by simply concentration and whistling. In addition, because the tune is only three notes, it can be whistled quickly and the spell can come into fruition equally as fast. Thus, in hand to hand combat (or any other combat that involves the body), James’ can cast this spell without inconveniencing himself. When activated, this spell forms a simple barrier of ethernano around James that wards off threats, and when struck, the damage that it sustains heals those encapsulated in by half the force struck by the barrier. When the shield is destroyed, it exploded, sending a shockwave that simply pushes his enemies back, but doesn’t deal damage in the process. Though, because the spell is quite simple, the amount of damage it can sustain is truly limited, translating to only a single hit from an incredible magic or a few hits from a steel blade. But, just because the spell is not magically powerful, it does not mean it is not effective. A use of this spell can be the difference between life and death, for if a sword is about to slam against his back, this spell can be what slows he sword down enough for him to dodge or not. *'Tanka harwar' (Elven for, “Heal”): When an infant is having a bad dream, the parent sings to their young to quell their horrors. When an elder is on their deathbed, they ask for a song as their peacefully pass to the other side. Though hymns are a much more effective matter of healing and curing individuals, they are only effective when these hymns correspond to the culture of the individual. A hymn about some pantheon that they are unaware of mean nothing spiritually, and thus their spirit will fail to respond to the message it spreads. Thus, James often uses hymns that he knows are significant to the person he’s preparing to heal, and when he can use them, their power is so tremendous that it can bring people back from a near death experience. Because he is on the road mostly, however, he typically is unaware of the significance of hymns, and because his lack of experience with other cultures outside of Crocus, he knows very few. To make up for his inexperience, mainly in situations where first aid is absolutely required, James uses the reed pipe to connect to the song of nature itself. It moves the trees, the water, the air itself to help cure the individual in question and to purify them. While a valid first aid option, for ailments such as curses, or disease, using the song of nature does very little, and he in order to aid them he must learn their hymn. If he has a hymn in use, James can purify an individual completely, even of the effects of other magic. Green Magic In part because of their technological advancements, it seems that Green Magic had receded into the shadows of the magic society, though, following the emergence of one of the Wizard Saints who utilized this magic to halt environmental catastrophes, such as desertification, it has become increasingly popular. Yet, even still, the magic is exceedingly rare among the human populace for several reasons; the magic is incredibly difficult to master, and it is particularly thought of as a non-offensive magic, the latter of which is not true. Archive Magic Requip Magic Relationships Parents . Quotes Trivia *Jame's quote is actually a John D. Rockerfeller quote. Rockerfeller was a very famous businessman in the late nineteenth to the early twentieth century. If you've heard of Standard Oil, then you've definitely heard of Rockerfeller. *I drew James' net worth directly from Mark Zuckerberg, the inventor of Facebook, who is celebrated as the world's youngest billionaire ever, as he made his first billion, approximately 1.5 billion in fact, when he was 22-23 years old. *In actuality, I have created James as a means of porting over one of my more popular characters on the Naruto Wikia: Sannoto Senju. He bares some resemblance to the character. *I chose the age of ten to have him master those ten instruments not because ten and ten is cool, but because that was when I had become proficient in my trombone playing, and yes I do play trombone.